


Bane of Immortality

by Balance_Breaker



Category: Eragon (2006), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, P18 Slash, Revenge, Romance, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balance_Breaker/pseuds/Balance_Breaker
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the gods but is given a new chance.All Percy has to do is to fullfill his new Dream, to overthrow the Gods and create a new Olympian Council.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary/gifts).



> Please Review if you find any mistakes or if you have any ideas of what i could use in this story. I am not a native in english so please don´t be to harsh.
> 
> PS. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and the inventers of the other inspirations for this story. I don´t own Percy Jackson and the other Characters of Rick Riordan.

~~Somewhere in Alaska~~  
A ravenhaired boy was running like his life depended on it. It did at least in some way since there were Arrows flying all around him. The boy is called Percy Jackson and he had been betrayed.Betrayed by all those he had called family. Ok n ot all, his friend and brother in arms Nico di Angelo and his Girlfriend had stood with him. They were running next to him.. All had started after the End of the war against the Giants and the defeat of Gaea. It had been a wonderful day in Camp Half-Blood and Percy had just been on his way to a meeting with Chiron regarding his wishes from the Gods when suddenly a bell rang and instantly knowing that this meant that Half-Bloods were under attack near the Camp´s borders Percy staarted running up the Hill.As he reached the top he was confronted with the sight of his oldest enemy, the Minotaur chasing two kids through the forest. Percy started running towards them and uncapped his pencil which turned into his Sword Anaklysmos(Riptide). "Watch out" he shouted when the Minotaur swung a Tree at them. The kids threw themselves onto the Gorund and the Tree barely missed them. Taking action Percy shouted a war-cry and charged the Minotaur.He managed to cut of its hand but somehow it dindn´t dissolve into dust. Just as he was abaout to deal the finishing blow, Percy was hit in the back of his head causing him to lose his focus for a second allowing the Minotaur to recover and swat him into a tree. Looking up Percy saw the boy standing in front of the Minotaur holding a stone in his one hand and Riptide in his other while laughing at Percy. Quickly he stabbed the Minotaur causing it to turn into golden sand. Soon the other campers arrived at the barrier and the boy called out to them:" I killed the Minotaur and he did nothing but stand and watch", with that he pointed at Percy." By the way im Marc Blackwater" he said, flashing a smile. Then Chiron appeared and ushered the campers back into the camp, telling some children of Appollo to look after the wounds of Marc and Andromeda, the little girl. Meanwhile Annabeth and Nico hed walked up to Percy. "I saw what he did, that little rat", Nico said. "Marc hit Percy with a stone and took his sword to claim the Glory of killing the Minotaur", he told Annabeth. " I´ll kill him" she cried and she started stomping off towards the camp. "Wise girl, don´t. He´s not worth it" Percy managed to choke out. At hearing that Annabeth calmed down again and she and Nico helped Percy to get beck to his cabin. Just as they passed the barrier they saw a bright light flash and Poseidon appeared next to Marc. "This is Marc and he is my best son and my favorite child." he said. Turning to Marc and Percy who stood next to them he said:"I´m very proud of you Marc you killed the Minotaur and protected your sister"."And you Percy, i´m very dissapointed in you. You just stood there and watched as the Minotaur attacked you siblings. From this day on you are no more my son and i will take away your powers over the water." At these words Percy felt as if his heart would burst and he sreamed out all his anger. When he screamed a giant earthquake made the earth shake and a massive wave flooded the camp. When everyone had recovered from the shock, Percy was gone and so were Annabeth and Nico. Somewhere in Canada they appeared out of the shadow of a big rock. Nico had shadowtravelled them out of Camp but since he was exhausted now and because it had become Night by then so they decided to call it a day. 

Meanwhile on Olympus;

"Poseidon your son is too strong, if he really wanted to he could be a danger to us." "Luckily he used his true powers by accident just now, but to make sure we have to kill him" Zeus shouted in the council. "We will vote if we kill him or if we let him live", he said. And vote they did. Almost all gods wanted to kill him. Athana didn´t cote because she knew it would break her daughters heart, if Percy died. Hades,Hestia and Appolo voted not to kill him because they considered him a hero and a friend."It is decided, Artemis take your hunters and kill Percy Jackson, enemy of Olympus" Zues said.At this Artemis smilde and gathered her hunters, then she left in a flash.

The next day With Percy:

Percy and his friends were running. They were getting hunted by Artemis and her Hunters.They had shadow travelled to Alaska, because the gods and the hunters are weak there.After all Alaska is the country where the gods possess no power. Percy, Annabeth and Nico knew, that if nothing happened very soon, they would die.They were exhausted and outnumbered, especially since their opponent also was a godess. Weaving through the hail of arrows shot by their persuers, Percy suddenly saw a House appear on the horizon. Yelling to himself and his friends he used the last of his powers to run there, stumble inside, and close the door after his friends. With dull sounds arrows hit the door and the house but suddenly the stopped and no one tried to open the door. Just then something unbelievable happened.


	2. The Beginning of their End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background information and the real start of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter, i hope you enjoy reading it.  
> I will also try to update regularily once a week but it can also be that i will post more then one chapter in a week or if there is something special i might also leave out a week.  
> Anyways enjoy:)

Just then something unbelievable happened.  
~~~~~

The smell of ozon started spreading in the air. Percy instantly knew something was wrong. "Get down!", he shouted. He threw himself on the floor und used his powers over water to create a shield of ice above him. CRACK! With an extremely loud explosion a lightning bolt hit the house and went right through the roof. When Percy looked up everything was almost like before the bold struck. The ceiling was still there, as were the floor, the walls and even the Arrows stuck in the door were still there. But something was missing or better someone was missing. Looking around, thoughts clouded Percy´s mind. "Where is Annabeth and where is Nico?" Suddenly he spotted two charred craters in the floor. The craters seemed to have roughly humanoid shapes. That was when Percy finally realized what had caused the sudden lightning. It had been Zeus´s Masterbolt, that had hit the house so suddenly. That meant, that the two craters were... "Oh no. Wise Girl, Nico, i should never have allowed you to get involved in this." " I would never have thought the gods would go so far as to even considerate killing my friends to get to me."  
Memorys of their times together came to Percy´s mind. Percy saw his mother´s death by the hands of the Minotaur, he saw his first game of capture the flag, he saw him and Nico in the Casino with Bianca, he saw his first kiss with Annabeth, next came his fall into Tartarus with her, and so it went, until suddenly he came to his most precious memory. 

~~~Memory~~~

It had been the day, when he had been the most afraid of anything ever but it had turned into the best day of his life. Annabeth had forced him to finally ask her mother for her blessing for their wedding. That´s right, Pecy and Annabeth had planned to get married so he had gone to Olympus and right to Athene´s palace. His determination had shrunk with every step he had taken towards what he thought of as his end. So when he stood in front of her palace he had to take all his courage to knock. Almost instantly the places´s door had opened to reveal a thirteen meters tall goddess who didn´t seem to be too happy to see him. All that kept him from running was Annabeth´s promise to rip off all his limbs should he come back without having asked her mother for her blessing. So he manned up and said:" L-lady Athena i am here to a-ask for y-your blessing. Annabeth a-aaand I wish to get married so we hope to get your blessing for the wedding." As Athene opened her mouth to open, Percy felt a overhelming sense of doom but all she said was:"Very well, Hero of Olympus. I couldn´t think of a man more worthy of getting the hand of my most precious child. But be warned, should you ever do anything that would hurt her, i will make sure you will suffer in Tartatus for all eternity." Percy couldn´t believe it, he had expected to get verbally stomped, to get a destroying answer but she just agreed. In this moment all that Percy felt was pure happiness. He must have stood there unmovingly for quite a while because Athene loudly cleared her throat. "Is there anything else I can do for you Perseus?" "If not, would you please leave because i wish to return to my studies." "No that would be all Lady Athene I thank you very much.", was all Percy managed to force out of his dry throat. He had never felt so happy. He felt as if he could lift the heaven because of the pure positive energy coursing through his body. With a big skip in his step he went back to Camp-Halfblood and told his story to Annabeth whose jaw also dropped when she heard that her mother had just agreed to let Percy marry her. After that they made a big party to celebrate their coming wedding.

~~~Back to Percy~~~

As his memorys passed through his head, Percy grew sadder and sadder. After having relived his best memory, tears were streaming down his face and he fell to the floor in pain. His heart had been broken. He had lost everything to the gods. Even though he he had saved them from Chronos and Gaea and many others they had just decided to throw him away like a used tool and had replaced him with that asshole Marc. As the pain from his loss slowly dulled anger had started to rise up in him. In this anger he swore:" I Perseus Jackson swear to take revenge for my friends and my beloved one. Just like you they took everything from me i will take everything from the gods, even their lives. I will not rest till all that have acted against me and my friends have been completely destroyed.That i swear on the river of Styx." After he had finished thunder roared and lightning flashed. His oath had been accepted. After this Percy lost consciousness. As soon as Percy had fallen unconscious, a white vortex appeared underneath him and he vanished. 

~~~On Olympus~~~

"Today we managed to get protect Olympus once more from a dangerous individual that could have posed a threat to our reign.", Zeus boomed through the throne room. Only a few members of the Olympian council seemed to actually be happy about the course of action they had to take. Athena and Poseidon who had still loved Percy and now regretted his earlier actions against Percy both sat an their thrones and cried for their dead children. Appollo and Hermes already missed their pranking- buddy Percy but the goddess that had been shaken the most was actually Hestia. She had seen something like a son in Percy and she had deeply cared for him and she would have wished him to have more happiness in his life. For her this kind of death wasn´t what he deserved for saving Olympus on multiple occasions. And all he had wanted as payment had been equality for all gods and that all their children. So for the first time in five hundred years Hestia spoke up in the Olympian council:" Zeus fo your sake I hope that Percy will be granted Elysium or that he goes for rebirth or i will make sure you won´t have a nice life for as long as I live.", she said."How dare you, a low goddess threaten the King of the Gods the mighty Zeus", Zeus yelled at Hestia. "No, how dare you, father. We know you only wanted to kill Perseus because you feared that he would have acted against you and your regency." "Because of you my beloved daughter Annabeth lost not only the love of her life but also now she is dead." "I had given them my blessing last week. They planned to get married next week.", with that said Athena burst into tears. Slowly more and more voices grew loud in the throne room. until Zeus, Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares stood against all others. Hera and Dionysos remained on the sidelines. The air grew more and more tense until you could literally hear it. Just as hell was about to break losose, the floor cracked and a angry god appered. It was Hades."Why Zeus? Why did you have to kill my son?", he yelled at said god. "He was helping Percy Jackson, he betrayed Olympus." came the angry respone. "At least Nico´s and Annabeth´s souls are in Elysium now." Hades said. " What about Perseus?", Hestia asked the question on everyones minds."He seems to have somehow survived your attack oh allmighty Zeus". Hades taunted. Said god and the gods on his side grew pale all of a sudden." You have just made yourself the most dangerous enemy of all", said Athena. "A Half-Blood with immense power, able to revel even that of an olympian god has just lost his love and all those he loved." "If i were you iI would double-check my closet every night." " If Perseus comes to take your head, No! When he comes to take your head I won´t stand between him and you father", Athena yelled. With that said, she rushed out of the olympian´s throne room. After voicing their agreements many other gods left the throne room. " Even I am not stupid enough to try to stop Perseus, he has slain a titan and even an Primordial being before.", Ares spoke and then he flashed away. All that was left were Zeus,Artemis, Aphrodite and Hera. Without a word Hera turned and left the room. Zeus had sat down on his throne and asked himself how all he had lost all he had built so carefully for himself, while Aphrodite had begun to shake with fear upon hearing the words of the other gods and finally she had collapsed in the middle of the room. Only Artemis looked ready to stay and fight. "Even though he is extremely powerful, Perseus is only mortal. I can find and kill him with the help of my huntresses.", she said defiantly. Just then the doors to the throne room opened and Thalia came in. " Not only you tried to kill your savior and failed miserably at it, no you also killed my best friend and Nico, who also grew on me." , Thalia shouted angrily. " I won´t help you with trying to kill Percy so i lay down my position as liutenant of the hunt of Artemis!" ,she said. Then she also left Zeus and Artemis to think about their mistake and what was coming for them. Unbeknownst to them Percy wasn´t even on Earth anymore. He was in a place that couldn´t be more different from it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s it with the second chapter. Again a cliffhanger but the next chapter is going to be awesome so i think you will be able to forgive me. Anyways please review, comment what you want or what you liked or didn´t like about this chapter.  
> Have a nice time.  
> Balance_Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I just love cliffhangers so you will have to wait a little bit until my next part is up. Anyways please review and tell me if there is anything you want me to use in the story.  
> Also this chapter is a bit short but this is the first Fanfic i have ever written so i will try to make the next chapters longer.


End file.
